Hogwarts-a discworld crossover
by wolfmaiden1
Summary: Here goes. Ponder finds away into Hogwarts with the Portal. Told from a new Characters perspecteive, but mainly a Girl liekLily Evans turns up(Not yet writen) and snape falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1- the expanation of how this al...

Hogwarts-a really bad discworld cross over.  
  
This is not for big fans for either series, just the type of people who enjoy adaptations of the real story. Well, this is the start, but it makes more sense as it goes on. Just trust me on this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters I use and/or the universes they inhabit. I just write unsatisfactory fanfiction. Except Jennifer, she's mine, all mine!  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
This starts off in the discworld as really bad fanfiction. The sun rose over the Disgusting City of Ankh-Morpork. It rises over the shades, though taking care to hang around long enough to be stolen or sold. It rises over the Patricians palace like a might fireball in the sky. It rises over the slow pulsating river Ankh. It also rises over the high-energy magic building…  
  
Ponder woke up. He had just knocked himself out with part of the machine he had been trying to make for travelling across dimensions. He had been trying to funnel high magical energy light with finest crystallised cotton, unfortunately this had resulted with him being hit by an omniscope in the face. He sat their reading his copies of, the demonology guide to summoning ports of travel and the thin links between realities. He couldn't see where he had being going wrong. He shut the books with an angry snap, and went over to the large glass orb on the side of his workshop room.  
  
He said a few incantations and summoned up a kindly face. It had a long silver beard and hair, and a crooked nose.  
  
"How is the project going Ponder? We will be able to meet for real soon I hope."  
  
"I'm afraid not Professor Dumbledore. I've managed to sort out all the teething troubles such as safe transportation, but I'm afraid I can't find anything strong or thin enough to take the magical resistance."  
  
Dumbledor smiled at Ponder Stibbons." I can't think of anything either, but if you can get it to work I might be able to send you a book that could help."  
  
"I'll fire it up sir." Ponder walked across the room to a model of the large thing in the middle of the floor. Dumbledore put the book on a magic circle and pulled out his wand. Dumbledore muttered something that Ponder didn't here and suddenly the model started to vibrate. Ponder put it onto the floor quickly and jumped behind a table. He waited. There was a faint pop as the book appeared.  
  
Ponder let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the book. He lent over to pick it up and it exploded in a papery cloud.  
  
"Oh dear" sighed Dumbledore as Ponder stood their looking surprised," you really need to sort out this resistor problem of yours. If you can't even transport a book things must be really bad."  
  
"Sir," said Ponder to Dumbledore as if he were a child, "We can transport a book, it's just getting its morfic fields to settle down which is the problem. Without the magical resistor, we can't control the amount of magic in the object, which makes it explode."  
  
"Well, tell me when you've sorted out your problem." and with that he disappeared from the orb. Ponder sat down dejectedly on an upturned bucket. Great, he thought, As well as having to work with Wizards who need dried frogs pills just to keep them normally insane he was though of as an idiot by the most sane person he had met for a while.  
  
He just happened to be head of a school where he would be able to teach if he could get out of UU.  
  
(That's Unseen University to all you non-Discworld fans out there. UU is a magical university. Think Hogwarts, but with students and student goings on (and that's just from the staff)  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open. The dean had just burst through (Or squeezed through depending if you prefer the truth to excitement) and looked at Ponder, the exploded book and the remains of The Model of the Matter Transporter.  
  
"Mr Stibbons! Please refrain from blowing up things in your workshop! Leave that to the alchemists. (The alchemists are famous in Ankh- Morpork for trying to make Gold from core components, but have unfortunately found more ways of blowing up anything than turning lead into gold) Anyway, you've disturbed the bursar's afternoon nap. It'll take ages before he'll go to sleep again.  
  
Ponder sighed. Sometimes, he thought, I should really try an experiment to find out if the dean has a brain, and if he, or any other of the staff ever understand a world he says to them.  
  
"Maybe you should go out for a drink lad," said the dean patting his shoulder. Ponder sighed again for the 3rd time in a 5-minute period. Sometimes you just need time to think.  
  
"Maybe I will Dean, maybe will."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Jennifer walked down the street, kicking a stone. She hated her life sometimes. She and Dad had another argument. Another was the operative word. She and Dad could argue over ten different things in the space of one argument. This time it had been over school. And clothes. And when she was allowed to go out. It had ended as most of there argument had ended.  
  
" Right young lady, you're grounded!"  
  
Then she had done her disappearing act, which mainly involved unscrewing the window pain and creeping down the creepers. Sometimes the screws came out as if by magic. The thing was, that she never left any marks on the walls, and had never fallen. She always floated down to ground.  
  
She soon reached the ground behind UU. She had a mate their, who would help her if she ever needed any. She waited for a few minutes, the student would start to coming out, and then, then she would be able to see Ponder again. He was twice her age at least, but he was always ready to listen to her, and she gave him a shoulder to cry on when he got angry with the faculty staff.  
  
The students climbed over the wall and looked at her as she stared at them. She wrapped the cloak around her thin body as the students looked at her with wonder. She was about to get over the wall when a strange shadow started to climb over the wall. It was Ponder.  
  
  
  
"Ponder!" Ponder fell off the wall and hit the ground with a bump.  
  
"Ow!" he said in a less than happy manner, then he straightened his glasses. "Pippin! Why are you here?"  
  
Jennifer had always been called Pippin as a nickname by everyone, even her father. She didn't like it when people she didn't know called her Pippin, but she found it rather endearing when Ponder called her Pippin, or even worse pips.  
  
"Oh, just to get out of the house," which was their code for being grounded.  
  
"Pips, do you want to go for a drink?"  
  
"Okay, Ponder, just maybe a less nice Bar, if I'm caught, this time I'm for the chop."  
  
"Alright Pips, where do we go?"  
  
  
  
Ponder and Jennifer sat in the waltzing whale having a less than okay drink, but it wasn't the drink they wanted, it was the company. No one noticed two black hooded figures come in and order a fruit juice and a beer. They took the drinks to a table, and sat down. Jennifer lowered her hood.  
  
"Ponder, you don't usually sneak out, why tonight?"  
  
"I don't know Pips, but I've been having problems with the project."  
  
"Let me guess. The magical resister has been playing you up"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Just a guess. And when I studied the plans I though there might be problems with it."  
  
"What?" said Ponder exasperated," Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd listen."  
  
Ponder Sighed and took a sip of beer. Sometimes people could be wrong about Pippin. She was the original bad influence, but she had a brain some where inside her. As she took a swig of her Fruit juice, her looked at her burnt copper hair and her beautiful green eyes, which sparkled like emeralds. He had known her since she was Eleven, but she still was a mystery to him. They'd met at a UU party, which involved sausages on sticks and rather badly played music.  
  
The most important people in the city had come and their Children. Then he saw her, sitting as far away as possible from the other children. He had been trying to avoid the faculty, so he had sat next to her. He had asked her why she wasn't with the other children, and she had replied that she didn't want to go near them. He said why and she gave him a look like thunder. 'I'll show you ' she said and walked over to them. They threw stuff at her and called her names. Then she sat down next to him and said, 'there, you happy?'  
  
They instantly connected  
  
"Pips, you're not being watched, do you want so beer?"  
  
"Nah, if dad found out I had been drinking, I'd be in deep sti- trouble."  
  
"So how is the commander?"  
  
"Same ol' same ol' "  
  
Ponder sank into his drink. If anyone knew he was having a drink with a beautiful girl, especially a duchess, they wouldn't believe their eyes. Every one said he was gay.  
  
Jennifer sipped her drink. If anyone found out the daughter of the Commander of the watch was out on a night like this, with a man who was older, she'd be in big trouble. Ponder was a nice enough guy, and they liked each other, but their was something up with him. He'd sneaked out for a drink, and Ponder never sneaked out. He never had reason, but to do this? He must really be upset about the project.  
  
"Ponder, what do you need as a resistor, and what type of material?"  
  
"I don't Know," said Ponder finishing the beer," I wish I knew, it's really making me go mad! "  
  
" I think you're looking at this from the wrong angle…"  
  
"Of course I am! I haven't got it to work!" said Ponder raising his voice.  
  
"No, I don't mean like that. I mean, what have you been using?"  
  
"Crystallised Fibres at the moment"  
  
"Right! Your on the right track, but I think you need to try a naturally crystallised fibre, that strong and durable!"  
  
"Right" shouted Ponder getting excited and shouting. The whole bar hushed him into silence. "Sorry, sorry." He said as he sat down." Right, but what do you suggest?"  
  
"I don't know, you're the big wizard man!" then two watchmen came into the bar. Ponder looked around the bar. Pippin had disappeared. Then he was pulled bellow the table.  
  
"I'm down here, dumb-ass." She hissed, "we've got to get out of her! If the watchmen see me, well, I'm going to be in deep shit!" Ponder didn't argue. They got up and walked out the door. They ran around the corner and panted heavily.  
  
As some more watchmen came around the corner, Jennifer grabbed Ponder by the face and kissed him. He started to panic, then enjoy it. The watchmen walked past, trying not to look at them. As soon as they left she let go abruptly and became all business like.  
  
"Ponder, you really need to clean your teeth!"  
  
Ponder, still shocked, started to follow her. "Why did you have to go and kiss me!"  
  
"'Cause that way they wouldn't recognise me. Did you recognise me?"  
  
"No not really…"  
  
"Well, who goes looking at Kissing couples apart from perverts?"  
  
"You didn't have to go and do that!" He said still stumbling after her. But I didn't mind, he added to himself. That was his first kiss and it was nice.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, ponder, you didn't seem to mind."  
  
"Well, I really didn't have a choice in the matter."  
  
"Look Ponder, I think it was time you went back to your workshop. I think we'll be okay their."  
  
  
  
Ponder made tea when they got back. He Jerry rigged a table and chairs from a crate and some other buckets. Jennifer sat at the table, fixing up the model.  
  
"What the hell did you do to this Ponder? It's fixable, but it spilt in two through the middle."  
  
"I tried to transport a book."  
  
"That was stupid, the morfic field is still unstable in this model."  
  
Ponder looked at Jennifer in wonder. She had no magic in her blood, was a woman, and she understood thaumic dynamics. She really was a strange girl. He brought the tea out and put it on the table. Jennifer had nearly fixed the model and had put the blow-lamp down on the table.  
  
"Ponder, who are these people? They still use wands, yet they're more advanced. I'm not magical, but I really can't see the source of their magic. "  
  
"Nor can I pippin, but I think it is very important to be able to talk to them."  
  
Then they heard a bump of wizards outside Ponders room.  
  
"Quick, get out Pips, they're coming."  
  
Jennifer ran to the window and jumped out into the tree next to his window. She shimmied down the trunk to the ground and climbed over the wall. She ran across the city and into the shades. She gulped. She was lost.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk. He looked fuzzily at the room. The dungeon, where he had first met her. Lily Evans. She was beautiful. She had hair the colour of burnt copper, and eyes, those eyes… Eyes the colour of the deep green sea, and sparkled like emeralds. He had loved her. Still did if he admitted it. Potter had made those eyes cry enough times during their time.  
  
He remembered one night it had been, ' oh sevvie, he laughed at me today because I was good at transfiguration. Him and Sirius made fun of me.' And he had conforted her and hugged her. Then one day, at the Yule tide ball, she'd gone out with Potter. First it was a Joke on his part, then, when she came out in that beautiful sun yellow robe, they instantly fell in love. He had been counting on going with her to the ball, but he had been all alone. Sirius black had about six girls with him, and had tormented him that night.  
  
After that night she had dumped him. First of all it was, 'sorry I didn't come and study with you, I was watching James at quidditch practise' then she forgot about him all together. Her head was full of James Potter. He had been with her at the start of Hogwarts, and when he left he was full of burning resentment. He then did what he was so ashamed of now. He had become a death eater. He thought that the power and status would impress her, but when he showed her the ugly mark, she has screamed and run away. Into potters arms. Then a year latter She was dead.  
  
He had cried that night and came to Dumbledore begging for forgiveness. And he had. No one else in the world at that time would have trusted him, but he had. Dumbledore had embraced him and calmed him. Then he had told him that he wanted a spy, and that he would be him. Snape had been so upset at the time he had agreed and spied his hardest for Dumbledore.  
  
The, 14 years later he had come to Hogwarts. Harry. He hated Harry, but not as much as you would think. Yes he hated Harry for looking like James Potter, but when he was cruel to him he looked with hate through those beautiful eyes, he gave him a look like Lily had when he had shown her the Dark Mark. Those eyes made him want to hug him and apologise, but that body made him want to hit him.  
  
Snape looked at the whisky bottle on his desk. It looked invitingly, grippable. He grabbed the neck and drank half a bottle in one gulp. The alcohol burned in his mouth, throat and stomach. He shock his head like a dog just out of a river and put it down. He noticed the strange presents in the room. He turned around slowly. Dumbledore stood behind him.  
  
"Fourteen years to the day Severus."  
  
Snape looked at him and felt as if his mind was being read, like a book. He looked up and said," How do you keep doing that!"  
  
"Just something I learnt in my youth. Now, that bottle. Accio bottle." The bottle flew across the room. Snape tried to catch it and failed miserably. He fell to the ground and blinked owlishly. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just said "Wha' '"  
  
"Severus, you said you'd go easy on the stuff." Said Dumbledore as he helped him up.  
  
"No, I said I'd go easy on the Beer." Dumbledore gave him a look over the top of his gold-rimmed spectacles. "Alright, I just got depressed. Now can I go back to my work for a while?"  
  
"You mean your picture of Lily, don't you."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Severus, you really are a mystery. You spend your days crushing you individualism, then you go and paint. "  
  
"You didn't answer me, how do you know I paint?"  
  
"The fat Lady told me. You painted her remember?"  
  
Snape concurred. It was true enough, but nowadays he painted with muggle paints, he didn't like his work to talk back to him and criticise the brushwork. Anyway, modern art in wizard paint was always pretentious back to you. It's an awful experience to find halfway through your work that it starts to move.  
  
  
  
"Well, I suppose I do paint. It's no harm to anyone…"  
  
"I didn't suggest it was Severus.," said Dumbledore coolly. Snape sighed. He was getting defensive again. He always did. He looked into Dumbledore's ice blue eyes and smiled in a half-hearted way.  
  
"Alright I promise not to drink, but let me paint. It's addictive, and fun."  
  
Dumbledore stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead. He left the room. Snape waited a few minutes, then he went into his office. The office was very bare, just a cell with a bed in the corner and a chest of draws.  
  
He opened a draw and saw the half-finished picture of Lily. On it someone had cruelly spray painted ' Slime ball Snape' on it. He slowly closed the draw and let out a choked sob.  
  
This was started at the point when she started to see Potter. They usually met up to 'study' together. Then he would paint her. Potter and Black got jealous of the time they spent together, and told her she had to stop seeing him. Then they had burned his art collection of various artist and some of his favourite pictures of Lily.  
  
They hadn't burnt this picture though, just desecrated it. It had been the start of a tasteful nude picture. They obviously wanted to hurt him more than just destroying the time they had spent together. Then one day they had hung this in the great hall and shouted' Slime ball Snape drew this, look he thinks Lily cares about him.' Snape had run out of the hall. He vowed to get his revenge. A month later Snape had been saved by James. And he found his picture, torn, burnt at the edges and discarded in the girl's toilets .In moaning Myrtle stall. He had rescued it and hidden it.  
  
He went to bed in his robes, he couldn't be bothered to get changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About 100 miles away Harry Potter who Snape Both loved intently and hated furiously was writing a letter to Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius  
  
Thanks for the birthday cake! Dudley's still on a diet and seems to have lost weigh or at least not gain any. To be honest, if he had, the house would have exploded. Well, Aunt petunia's still trying to get him to stop smuggling stuff in the house. I think he's bringing in less, because he's using the original notches on his belt.  
  
Thing are as usual here other than that, Uncle Vernon still hates me and I'm not aloud to leave the house. That's ok by me, because Hermione's sent me a book. Oh yeah, I've found a few more books by the author on Dudley's bookshelf given to him by friends. He's never read them, so I get to read a virtually new book.  
  
Ron say's he'll be able to get away from the Dursley's tomorrow. I'll meet them at the leaky cauldron. Uncle Vernon say's he'll give me a lift just to keep me out of his hair. Well I can't wait till I go to Diagon ally again.  
  
Well, see you soon I hope  
  
From Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry tied the letter around Hedwig's leg and threw her into the wind outside his window. As soon as she started to flap he closed the window. He relaxed on the bed and looked out to the sky. The stars shone like Diamonds, waiting for an expectant hand to pluck them from their heavenly abode.  
  
He sat up and picked up the present Ron had sent him. It was a variation on a shrinking key, it was a shrinking TV remote. It had been great fun replacing it for the normal remote downstairs. It also got Dudley moving, so that was good. He had another look at the Book Hermione sent him. The title was 'Maurice and his educated Rodents.' He had enjoyed that, and had read 'Johnny and the dead', and 'only you can save mankind'.  
  
Well, his life was looking up. Mostly. He still had the dreams and sometimes he woke up screaming. He was going to be in Diagon ally in a few days, and he'd be home. Home was Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Ponder sat alone in his workshop .Now Pippin had gone everything seemed dull. He looked at the room. It was covered in stuff for the project. He sat there thinking over a stone cold cup of tea. Now, if I need a naturally crystallised product I need something very strong and Durable. He looked at his lapel. One of her hairs was on it. He picked it up and looked at it. Then he had a brain wave. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before!  
  
He put the Hair in the place of the magical resister and when to the glass orb.  
  
"Dumbledore? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes Mr Stibbons, I am."  
  
"Professor, please set up the magic circle, I think I've cracked our problem." Ponder then fired up the real Portal and stepped inside.  
  
"Ponder, don't be an idiot! If that thing fails you'll be blown to kingdom come!"  
  
"Professor, this time I'm sure I'm right. If you don't set up the circle and fire it up, I will when I get there!"  
  
"Alright Ponder, but I hold no Responsibility. " Dumbledore set up the circle and got ready to have Ponder explode in front of him. Ponder travelled.  
  
  
  
Jennifer was in the shades. Not the best place to be in at the best of times, but to be lost was even worse. Lost suggested some one was about to come out of the shadows. Oh shit.  
  
At that Moment a group of thieves came out of the shadows. Jennifer brought out a card from her pockets." I've paid my premium, you can't rob me."  
  
"Well, we don't go in for this sort of thing." said the thin one  
  
"You mean that you're unlicensed thieves?"  
  
"Well… Yes" said the squat one  
  
"Oi, you're not meant to say that!" said the middle sized one.  
  
"Yeah, do you want us to be caught by the thieves guild?" said the Talker of the group. Jennifer saw the advantage of their fight and started to creep away. The squat one grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy girl."  
  
"Get off me" She squealed," Or my father will get you." On hindsight it was a stupid thing to say because they just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he's the commander of the Watch!" said the talker  
  
"Let go " she said calmly, "I won't ask you again"  
  
"Whatcha goin' to do, hit me?" said the squat one. Jennifer kicked him in the guts. As she  
  
Turned around she hit the thin one in the mouth. The talker advanced and she elbowed him in his chest. Then the squat one grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back. The thin one grabbed her feet and sat on her legs, forcing her to the ground. She screamed in anger and tried to kick her legs. The talker knelt down and looked her in the face.  
  
"A girl with spirit. I like a girl with spirit. I also like a clever girl"  
  
"That's right" said the squat one," So give us your money without a fight, an' you can go."  
  
"I don't have any" panted Jennifer from under the weight of the squat and thin man," so you'll have to let me go."  
  
"No" said the talker," We want something for our trouble"  
  
The talker then made a signal to the other to men. They wrenched her up and the thin one separated her legs. She panicked and screamed. The talker lent over and Kiss her as he got ready to make love to her.  
  
As he kissed she could feel herself turning red with anger. Then he stopped kissing her and screamed in pain. Jennifer had her eyes closed all this time, but when she opened them she saw his lips burnt, as if he had put his face in fire. The Squat one yelped. His hands were still smoking from the heat. His hands had been burnt black. The thin one yelped as well and ran off, his hands on fire. She noticed the squat one had burn marks where he had sat on her.  
  
She got up, breathing heavily from the shock. She looked at her hands. They were perfectly normal. She squealed and got up. She stumbled up and ran home. She was scared. Very scared. 


	2. Chapter 2-The meeting of wizards, and no...

Hogwarts-a crossover  
  
  
  
Okay, that was just an explanation of what was going on. If I had gone straight onto this Chapter nothing would make sense, just give it time to mature like a good cheese (NO, maybe think of wine, it's a better analogy.).  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my soul.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ponder arrived in Dumbledore's office. There was no bang, or puff of smoke, which was disappointing, but as Ponder had not blown up yet, Dumbledore Sighed with relief and came from under the table.  
  
"Well done Ponder! You've cracked it."  
  
"Wha'" said Ponder still Confused, "I think I left my stomach behind." He scrunched his face up and sighed. Then as if just realising what had happened, he got up and shouted, "YES!" he giggled and danced a jig. Dumbledore watched and smiled. Then Ponder as if remembering himself stood up stiffly and said, " The project was a success!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and said, "I see that. Ponder, do you know where you are?"  
  
"I know I'm with you Professor." Ponder said.  
  
"You're at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am the Headmaster." He held out his hand to shake. Ponder shock it nervously.  
  
"I'm Ponder Stibbons, as you already know, The head of Inadvisably Applied Magic at Unseen University."  
  
"How applied?"  
  
"Inadvisably sir."  
  
"Well Ponder, Would you like me to show you around?"  
  
Ponder smiled. "Yes I definitely would Professor Dumbledore"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer ran through the shades. She was scared. Very scared. She didn't know what was happening to her. It was getting worse. Last month she had broken a trolls arm when he was drunk, last week she had stopped a swamp dragon exploding, yesterday she had made her P.E (gym) Teacher levitate about 60 foot in the air .She didn't know how she did it, but she always seemed to be the source of this power.  
  
That's what they argued about these days. She came home with the note and her Father had almost exploded with rage. How did she do these things? Why did she always have to be in trouble? How did she think she was?  
  
Jennifer had responded by shouting back at him. It always took him by surprise, but they just kept shouting and shouting until her Mother joined in, taking dad's side and after she was 'grounded' would storm off to her room and slip out.  
  
Then they would argue again and again and again. There didn't seem to be a point. She hated it, but this power. She felt she could break her dad in two, even though she had the smallest frame her family had ever seen. She felt as if she could hurt people, but she didn't want to. It just was. She wasn't safe. She felt she was justified in hurting those thieves, but she felt as if she could hurt some one she cared about. Like Dad. Or Mum (that's Mom for the yanks out there). She couldn't control it, it controlled her. It seemed to happen when she was scared or angry, and she was so often angry.  
  
She turned into Scoon Avenue. She walked quietly down the street, avoiding the street lamps. She climbed over the wall to the Ramkin mansion. She crept quietly over the grass, not breaking a single twig. She reached the creepers next to her window  
  
She shimmed up them leaving no trace of her climbing up them. Jennifer grabbed at the window sil and pulled herself in. she dropped to the floor, and lay there panting. She was home. Safe.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"And this is the great hall." Said Dumbledore showing Ponder the school.  
  
"Why is their no ceiling?" asked Ponder nervously.  
  
"Oh, there is, it's just been enchanted to show the sky outside."  
  
"Oh" said Ponder. Over the last hour he had been shown Hogwarts. It had changing staircases, a library (though not as fine as UU's), classrooms, dormitories and dungeons. It was more confusing than Bloody Stupid Johnson plans, and bigger than the Patrician's palace. And that was big. Very big. Not as big as UU, but pretty big as big went. He had learned a bit about Hogwarts as time went on.  
  
Their were four house. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house was in competition with each other to gain points and earn the house cup. There was also a competition to win at a game called quidditch, but he would find out about the rules later. Basically, as far as he could work out, Slytherin hated Gryffindor, Gryffindor hated Slytherin and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hated Slytherin and Gryffindor alternately or simultaneously.  
  
It was being to feel uncomfortably like UU.  
  
"Let me show you the staff room." Dumbledore showed him to the Room and opened the Door. There were men and women talking and drinking coffee. There was also a skeleton in the corner on a chair.  
  
"Excuse me ladies and Gentlemen, I have something to tell you." Dumbledore stood on a handy chair and shouted above the crowd. They stopped talking and started to listen to Him.  
  
" We have fixed the problem with the matter Transporter and have gained Contact with the Discworld!" The staffroom clapped appreciatively." Thank you, I have brought you a Visitor from the Discworld, he is called Ponder Stibbons, head of Inadvisably applied Magic at Unseen University on the Discworld." The staff clapped again. Ponder came out of the shadows. They looked at him and started to talk among themselves about the Discworldian.  
  
"Ponder, would you like to say a few words?"  
  
Ponder cleared his throat and the room went quiet." Well…it's a nice surprise to see that none of you are bug eyed monsters."  
  
The staff room tittered nervously, and Ponder stumbled on  
  
" I started this project when I had a malfunction with my Omniscope and found Dumbledore in his office. Knowing that reality is thin on the Disc, I started to develop a machine to travel to Dumbledore and his reality, which he has told me about." Very little about, he had to admit.  
  
" Today I travelled here, and… although I had my misgivings, I think we can all get along."  
  
The staff room went quiet. Then a large man, about ten-foot tall came over to him and held out his hand to shake." Mi name's Rubus Hagrid, an' I teach 'care of magical creatures'." Ponder shock the huge hand and smiled weakly.  
  
Then a very small man about the size of a dwarf walked up to him and held out his hand." I'm Professor Flitwick, and I'm head of Ravenclaw house, and Charms teacher." Ponder shock his hand as well and tried to make a good impression.  
  
A woman with fly about hair, and a good natured face came to him and smiled at him." I'm Professor Sprout, head of Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff house. " Ponder smiled back and, because she had held out her hand, kissed it. She blushed bright red and went back to her seat.  
  
"Where's Snape?" asked Professor Flitwick, with an air of Dislike in his voice," I haven't seen him for days"  
  
"He's not feeling well," said Dumbledore simply, " He told me he would stay in his office for a few more days yet."  
  
"Who's Snape?" Asked Ponder.  
  
"Potions master, and head if Slytherin." Said a voice. Ponder had a slight shock, but then realised it was a ghost. The ghost floated down from the ceiling and said curtly," Professor Binns, History of Magic. Who are you, pray."  
  
" A representative from Unseen University" Said Ponder. He had a funny feeling that they wouldn't get on.  
  
"Unseen University? Never heard of it. Can't be much good."  
  
A cat sighed and said," of course you haven't herd of it Professor Binns, it's in a different dimension, and we've only just heard of it." The cat then changed shape from a cat to a tall, fear-inspiring woman. She straightened up and said, "My Name is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher."  
  
Ponder starred at her. Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder and said," Minerva, he's not used to Transfiguration. I don't think they have it in their World."  
  
"Oh we do," said Ponder" but it usually happens to werewolves once a month, I've never seen a cat turn into a woman." Professor McGonagall looked at him down her nose and raised her eyebrows.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jennifer slept. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned and murmured. She had the same dream every night for about a month. She would be walking down the street, and she would see a horse-less carriage. She would get in and it would take her to an old castle. She would get out, then a flock of owls would come and lift her off the ground.  
  
The owls would fly her around the castle and then let her go. She would fall and keep falling. She would see a face, an ugly, horrible face. Like a snakes, but human. It would eat her whole and she would see the castle, on fire. Inside people where screaming and trying to put the fire out. The face would be laughing.  
  
Then she would wake up. She panted as she sat up in bed. She knew something was different about this dream though. She heard the face's name.  
  
LORD VOLDERMORT  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ponder got ready to leave. He set up the magic circle and stood inside it. The other Teachers at Hogwarts stood around as Dumbledore got ready for an incantation. Ponder Looked at the staff. They were better than the staff at UU, but children where better than the faculty at UU. That's why he hung around Pippin. She made more sense than they ever did. Dumbledore said the incantation and Ponder disappeared. Then Dumbledore got into the circle and disappeared.  
  
Ponder arrived in UU again. He stepped out of the Portal and sat down. He then heard Knocking on his door.  
  
"Open up Mr Stibbon's" shouted Arch-chancellor Ridcully through the door, "We need to talk about the project"  
  
Ponder panicked as he heard Rincewind's voice outside saying," I'm not letting the dungeon dimensions through here again." Ponder Looked behind him as Dumbledore appeared through the Portal.  
  
"Professor, get outta hear! The staff are coming."  
  
"Why should I go? I would like to meet the staff here, they seem to be very intelligent people from what I have heard."  
  
"Appearances can be deceptive around here." The door burst open with the bang of several people doing what is right for mankind.  
  
"Stop what you're doing Ponder! For Io's sake!" Shouted Mustrun Ridcully standing in a pose best described as ' hero bursting through door'.  
  
"Ah, gentlemen. How may I help you?" The staff seemed to look through Ponder to Dumbledore standing behind him. The wizards gasped as the wizened old man looked at them smiling. They knew the code, but the dean, making a heroic gesture and, pointing his staff at Dumbledore, shouted "Go back to were thou did came, beast of the dungeon dimension!"  
  
The room went suddenly quiet as all examined this sentence for the flaws. The Dean looked embarrassed and slipped back into line. Then Arch- chancellor Ridcully stepped over to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you from the dungeon dimension?"  
  
"My dear sir, I'm from the Hogwart Dimension." Said Dumbledore smiling, "And The only intention I come with is Peace and sharing of knowledge."  
  
Ridcully sighed from relieve, but only a little bit. " Are you sure you're not a monster with tentacles and …things?"  
  
"Why, would you rather I was?" Said Dumbledore getting out his wand."  
  
"No, no, not at all, it's just that we've had a few bad experiences."  
  
"You aren't bent on destroying our Dimension are you?" said the Dean ever hopeful. The faculty stared at him. "well, he could have been" he mumbled sulkily.  
  
"I'm afraid Gentle men that I'm not. I am in fact Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
This did not get the reaction he had hoped for.  
  
"Hog whats?" said the Senior Wrangler.  
  
"Hogwarts." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh" replied the faculty as a whole. Then Ridcully clapped his hands together and said,  
  
" Dumbledore, would you like to join us for Breakfast?"  
  
"I would love to, but I must bring my staff, I'm sure you would like to meet them."  
  
"I'm sure we would. Please Dumbledore, Invite them. Also, we'll invite our Guild leaders to meet you." Said Ridcully, much to the dismay of the other staff,  
  
"Well, I'll bring along some men from the Ministry of magic. They'll be interested to meet you."  
  
"The more the merrier." Said Ridcully Overdoing the whole hosting thing. "Mr Stibbons, please set up the Matter Transporter." Ponder sighed and set it up.  
  
"When will we be expected Arch Chancellor?" Asked Dumbledore Pleasantly.  
  
"About 10 okay for you?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Severus Snape slept in the dungeon dreaming. He dreamt that he could stop Potter and Lily falling in love. He dreamt that they were married. He dreamt, for some reason that he was a guard in an old city and that they lived in the best part of town. He dreamt that Dumbledore stood over him, trying to wake him up. He realised this was not a dream, and work up.  
  
"Severus, I have something to tell you!" said Dumbledore desperately.  
  
"What is it…" he said groggily.  
  
"We've got an important breakfast to go to this morning! You've got to get up, have a shower and put on you're dress robes."  
  
"Why've I got to go." Said Snape like a teenager, "I didn't know until now. What time is it?"  
  
"Eight thirty. And we've got to be there by ten."  
  
Snape sat up fast. Dumbledore smiled expectantly and left. As he walked out he shouted  
  
"Severus, I expect you in my office by nine forty five."  
  
"Yes Professor" He shouted back.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jennifer woke up. The sun shinned through the window like a huge blowlamp to her eyes. She realised a maid had come in and opened the curtains. She had roughly the same attitude to servants that her father did, but she knew that no one came into her room unless was important.  
  
"Martha, what is it?"  
  
"Morning lady Jennifer. Lady Sybil sent me up to wake you up. " Jennifer groaned. It was a school day. She hated school days. She didn't like the pupils or the teachers, and they didn't like her. She sat up and sighed into the morning.  
  
"Madam, would you like me to help you get dressed?" Jennifer considered this.  
  
"No thank you Maria."  
  
"Very good Madam." she said and left the room. Jennifer got up and got dressed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Harry got up in the burrow and sighed happily. He liked it in the burrow. It was warmer than Privet drive, and far more relaxed. He got up in his pyjamas and gleefully listened to the ghoul in the attic. He had found that Ron was already up by the empty bed next to him. He slipped on a tee shirt and Jeans and ran downstairs.  
  
When he was down there he found Mrs Weasley had made Breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Harry." She said kindly," Good night?"  
  
"Yeah," he said tiredly.," very good."  
  
He sat on a chair as Ron came in with Hermione.  
  
"Morning Harry," he said," It's a wonderful day today, and you know why? "  
  
"Why?" said Harry half laughing at his expression.  
  
"Because Mum said she'd take me to Diagon ally and get me a broom!"  
  
Harry laughed at his expression. So did Ron. Hermione sat down at the table and said," Mrs Weasley, where is Mr Weasley?"  
  
"He's gone to a top secret meeting this morning. He just got a message from Dumbledore. He just read it and decided he had to go. He said it was a new opportunity to relate to Muggles. Your dad and his Muggles! Honestly! He's a pain at times!"  
  
Harry looked at Mrs Weasley. She certainly looked annoyed. Then she seemed to forget about it and turned around with a pan of bacon.  
  
"Bacon Harry?"  
  
"Thanks" he said eagerly.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
" Thanks Mrs Weasley"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Definitely mum!" She doled it out onto the plates as George and Fred came in.  
  
They came in and Fred Said, "Good Morning mother! What a wonderful day!"  
  
"Is this Bacon and eggs I smell" Said George in a mock posh voice.  
  
"'Tis, 'tis, " said Fred," will you give us some Mother, on this frabtacular day?"  
  
"Knock it off both of you!" said Mrs Weasley angrily.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't mother dearest, we tried out a voice altering sweet and I'm awfraid we can't stop this inane accents." Explained George.  
  
"But you have to admit, they are spiffing accents"  
  
"You two and your voice altering sweets! And your joke shop stuff. I wish you would just concentrate on your studies, and not on making…exploding quills."  
  
"But they where funny Mummy dearest…"  
  
"Not when you have to clear it up. Honestly, that was a mean thing to do to Ginny."  
  
At this point Ginny came in and looked slightly shamefaced. Her face was covered with faded ink, and when she saw Harry she yelped and ran back to her room.  
  
"We've working on a less permanent ink Mother…"  
  
"Just stop it you two" She slammed the frying pan down. "All you see to do is make trouble, where ever you go! Why can't you be like Bill or Charlie or Percy? And this kind of high jinx has an effect on Ron and Ginny. Ron has been in loads of trouble these few years he's been at Hogwarts. And then what do you think Harry and Hermione think…" Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They weren't looking forward to this part." They think that we aren't good parents, that's what!"  
  
"We do think you are good parents Mrs Weasley," said Hermione earnestly," Fred and George just are jokers, and good jokers at that."  
  
"Thank you Hermione, I suppose I can't stop them two. They're just like that. Come on, Who want's eggs?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack Swifytery woke up in his Home in Ankh-Morpork. He hated school and all related topics, but he had to go. He knew he had to go, but he didn't want to. He looked out at the university. His parents where and trying to go up the social ladder, but what can you expect from the guild of teachers secretary.  
  
His parents were desperate for him to get a good education, so they forced him to go to the guild school. He hated it. He didn't wan to be a teacher. He waned to be a wizard, but he didn't have any magic in him. He was totally normal.  
  
Too normal. But today he felt angry. At the world, normalness and his parents. He felt angry at the guild, his teacher and wanted to do something big. Very big. Something so big, it would get peoples attention.  
  
He didn't know it, but he wasn't normal. In one respect he wasn't like his mother. Or his father. He wasn't going to be like anyone they had ever met. He was also wrong when he though he had no magic in his blood. He was a changeling in the discworld.  
  
He was a changeling. He wasn't like other children. He was going to find that out today.  
  
###########################################  
  
Jennifer walked down the street in her Mud brown uniform. Other children ran passed her, wanting to meet their friends. They were talking, shrieking, laughing, joking, whispering, and living. Jennifer looked out of place as she walked through the mud to her school. They wore there uniform the same way, but for some reason hers was different.  
  
She was the type of person who, if taken into any shop, would only have black velvet tops, or short leather shirts in her size. And they would be in the sale.  
  
Even this uniform seemed to have grown shorter in the leg and tighten to make the best of her body. The long black boots she wore also helped this effect. They were the only flat shoes in her size.  
  
She looked as if she wouldn't think twice about killing a man, but worried about a broken nail. She also looked as if she kept a knife in her boot.  
  
She walked along and looked across the road. There was another boy walking like she was. He seemed out of place as well. She had seen him for the last few days, just notice him. She didn't fancy him, she just was intrigued by him. He was like her. Different. She sighed and turned into the school. She had another day to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ridcully was running around the university, waking up the wizards. They had prepared for this however by waking up about half an hour before. Contrary too popular believe, you don't have to get up very early to catch a wizard, but you do have to make sure their staff is out of reach. The only recent exception was Arch- Chancellor Ridcully, who had stayed Arch- Chancellor for more than one year. To go onto his Corridor was a challenge was enough, let alone get into his office.  
  
The wizard got up and put on their best robes. The servants were getting breakfast ready. The tables where only half laid and they were already groaning under the weight. Many of the guests to this breakfast meet where already turning up. The Patricians coach was already was outside.  
  
The wizards had already locked the bursar up. They didn't want the guests to meet him. He didn't really represent what they wanted to convey. They all met in the big hall, looking uncomfortable in their best robes. Many of them had put on weight since they had bough them.  
  
  
  
Ponder sat in his workshop. He had tried to tidy it up a bit, but that was like trying to empty the ocean. He was still devoted to Hex, in a kind of ex- lover way, but he had pasted it onto the next generation of student to fiddle with. They would have a few shocks he had to admit, but Adrian was in charge of Hex now, so it was his problem. He also wore his best robes, but he had lost weight due to eating pizza at irregular hours and missing meals for every little accomplishment Hex made.  
  
He didn't like this. It felt to regular, to safe, to…tame. When you make a leap like this, people where meant to leave half their body behind, or scantily clad young women would be running away from animal sacrifice or an unjust society. To meet a very nice bunch of wizards with the same agenda as you was far too easy. Something had to be wrong.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was nine thirty. He sighed. Half an hour and he would have to meet their guests.  
  
  
  
Right, that was part 2. Part 3 in about a week. I have to fit in through work! 


	3. Chapter 3-The wierd freaky bit, which ha...

Hogwarts-A discworld crossover  
  
Well here comes part 3! Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I only write fanfiction. I don't own it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Snape stood in Dumbledore's office. It was nine forty four exactly…Now. He was washed, shaved, and wearing his best robes. They where black. Dark black. The kind of black that sucks in light and spits it out in a mangled mess. He was going to where black until they invented a darker colour.  
  
He breathed slowly. Dumbledore treated him like the son he never had. He didn't know why. He had betrayed his cause. He had let people die. He had been evil. He had been raised in Knockturn ally. Yes, his family where purebloods, but they had been poor. Even poorer than the Weasley's if he was honest with himself. Yes, they wore second hand robes, but he had 4th hand robes bought by his parents, then he got them after his brother and sister had got through them By that time they were less robes, more rags to tie around himself.  
  
They, his siblings had been in Ravenclaw, but he had a thirst to be rich and powerful. Rich, admittedly meant to him having a pair of trousers he didn't have to share, but his thirst for power had lead him straight to the dark lord. After a few years of being bullied by Lucious Malfoy. He was a bastard if he had ever met one.  
  
Always playing pranks on him. Even more than Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrue did. He and lily where the freaks. They had stuck together through everything until. Until the last prank. He called it the last prank, because it was the last big prank they ever played on them. After that it had just been him.  
  
He had fallen in love with her as soon as he had seen her. He couldn't tell why Potter hadn't. He supposed he was still so immature at that point, and because Lily was clever he just bullied her irrespective of her beauty. Well, it was just obvious why Potter hadn't liked him. He was so poor and was always drawing.  
  
He couldn't afford to draw in Knockturn Ally, but he always like to draw. He even stole a book once to draw in it. Potter and Black where always stealing his sketchpad and writing obscenities in it. Lily didn't though. Even when he had forgotten about him, she always had liked his art.  
  
Art. It held the mirror up to life. If black could see what was in his sketchpad now…  
  
"Ah, Severus, on time I see." Dumbledore had appeared again in his fashion. Snape straightened up. "All present and correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Severus, I have to talk to you. Now."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Ever heard the theory of the trousers of time?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Well it goes like this. Every universe starts off metaphorically the same. The thing is, each reality is what didn't happened in another. For example, in another reality, you might have been Lord Voldermort. In this reality, however, you are Severus Snape, and must live with it. This reality bifurcated a long time ago. For on thing, the shape of the world is very different to their, hence the name Discworld."  
  
"Isn't that an outmoded believe cause by lack of science…"  
  
"No. They have proved it by science, I assure you. But my point is, Severus, is that what happened their does not happen here. The point is you may see a man just like Lupin, but he is not lupin, but a different version of him that has never happened in our universe. You see."  
  
"I see, but I don't get your point…"  
  
"What I mean is, if you see James Potter, he isn't James potter, but an alternative version of him."  
  
Snape froze. He knew Dumbledore point now. Could he cope with seeing another version of James Potter? Would he just lose it and start a punch up? He could just see himself punching James Potter, and here him shouting," I'm not James Potter, I'm Fred Gensbenzine."  
  
Snape knew why Dumbledore was so concerned now. This could cause a lot of confusion.  
  
  
  
The other teachers arrived in the office followed by the Ministry of Magic representatives. They lined up, ready to go through. Dumbledore summoned through the glass orb a young face. It was a young face, about as old as Snape, who was 36 .He looked as if he had spent nights working on perfecting machines of magnitude, then slept on them in the morning. In other words he looked like a nerd. He and Dumbledore had a whispered conversation, and then Dumbledore said, "Cornelius Fudge."  
  
Cornelius Fudge, the Head of the ministry of Magic Stood up and stood in the Circle." You ready?"  
  
Fudge nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand, and Fudge was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
The wizards had assembled with the patrician to meet the guests. He had arranged hurriedly some guards to give the place a finished off look. Vimes stood to attention. The patrician looked at him, as if to ask what the guard situation was.  
  
" Guards are lining the route to the dining room, and I've sent a squad to line the roof. Senior Captain Carrot will be in charge of Guards in the hall. "  
  
" The guards in the hall being…"  
  
"Sergeant Detritus, Junior Captain Angua, Sergeant Littlbottom, Corporal Visit, Corporal Goriff and Corporal Shoe."  
  
"An on the roof…"  
  
"Sergeant Colon, Corporal Nobb's, Junior Captain Lancaster and the newest batch of recruits"  
  
"Good." The patrician turned to Ponder " Mr Stibbons, is the matter transporter ready?"  
  
"Yes My Lord,"  
  
Please call our guests. Ponder switched the Omniscope to Hogwarts View and had a quiet discussion with Dumbledore. Ponder walked back to the portal, and waited for the first guest.  
  
Suddenly the Portal flared open, and A man in a green cloak came through. Vimes stood to attention as if waiting for him to attack. He staggered a bit and then seemed to realise where he was. He smiled, straightened up and said, "Hello. I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic"  
  
"Welcome. I am the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork, This," he said, indicating Vimes," Is Lord Vimes, Duke of Ankh-Morpork and Commander of the City watch."  
  
Vimes suspiciously held out his hand to shake. The minister held his hand and shock it firmly. He had a very firm handshake. It didn't make him trust him any more. The two men met each other's eyes for a spilt second and then looked away like defeated dogs. Then the Minister for Magic turned to the next person to welcome.  
  
Another man came through as the Portal rippled like a stone being thrown into a pond. The man wore rather old well-worn robes and had flame red hair. He also looked groggy for a few seconds before he seemed to realise where he was. He held out his hand and said  
  
" Arthur Weasley, Head of the misuse of Muggle artefacts department. How nice to meet you."  
  
" The Patrician of Ankh- Morpork, we're pleased to meet you." They shock hands. He moved onto Vimes, who also held out his hand suspiciously (which is a hard thing to do).  
  
" Sir Samuel Vimes, Commander of the city watch."  
  
The man smiled back at him and said, "How nice. I hope we can talk later." Vimes just kept starring at him. There was only one place where he had seen hair that red, and it wasn't a very common hair colour.  
  
Then a very Thin, white man with white blond hair came through the portal. His face curled into a sneer, as if it was first nature. It seemed familiar. Too familiar.  
  
"Lucious Malfoy, Adviser to the minister of magic and Governor for Hogwarts school."  
  
"Patrician of Ankh- Morpork."  
  
The rather nasty looking man walked up to Vimes, and sneered. Vimes could see it was his prompt to talk.  
  
"Sir Samuel Vimes, Duke of Ankh- Morpork and Commander of the city watch." He didn't like the look of him. A face like his was guilty of every crime. Mostly theft though. Theft of innocence, theft of money, Dignity and justice. Then he remembers. There was no justice, only the man with the sneering face.  
  
Vimes ignored his temptation to punch him in the face and kept the line moving. There would be time for arguments later.  
  
  
  
Jack Swifytery was angry. Very angry. He hated school and he hated the pupils. They hated him, but he hated them more. He hated the teacher, all sarcasm and no brains. Although he hated them all, he hated himself more for not standing up for himself. He sat at the back of the classroom folding a piece of paper into a swan.  
  
He watched the teacher with a hateful gaze. He didn't like it here. He felt claustrophobic. The last time he had felt like this something had happened. He didn't know what, but he had been able to leave the school for a week  
  
He focused the feeling. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He felt drowsy, as if he was about to drop off to sleep. The room swayed around him as if in a terrible dream. He heard the teachers, voice, but it was slowed, distorted. Deep.  
  
He could feel red anger filling his body. He seethed with fury. The teacher tried to get him to stand up, but when he touched he yelped. Jack was so cold he burned.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Ponder sat in the hall as the guests got to know each other and talk. He sat alone, as usual. It was ironic, he though, but the one person who made the meeting of these people possible, and he was the one that sat alone. He starred at the Patrician or more precisely at his side. Vimes was there, watching the guest who was talking to hims' every move. His hand was on his sword hilt. He couldn't believe that a man like that could raise a girl like Pippin. She was beautiful, cultured and intelligent.  
  
Then he though about it deeply. She was also very suspicious of everybody, like her father. She was always ready to fight or run, like her father. She was cunning and could take you by surprise, like her father. She was just like her father, but she was also like her mother, just more noticeably like her father.  
  
He couldn't believe it, he was thinking about her again. He was 36 and she was 15. It was just disgusting. He had never really though about her this way before, but ever since she had kissed him…  
  
Well, she deserved a better father than commander Vimes. He was never at home as far as he could gather from her, and he was about 60. An old man. He had heard men call their father old man before, but this was ridiculous! 60 was practically retirement age in nearly all businesses, except wizarding. Ponder wasn't much of an expert in these matter, but when he had talked to Pippin, they obviously felt the generation gap.  
  
Ponder had been lost so much in his own thought, he didn't notice when Adrian came running up to him.  
  
"Ponder, Ponder, come quickly, there's been a leak in the High energy building!"  
  
Ponder felt annoyed, "Adrian, you should be able to sort out a leak of ants for gods sake!"  
  
"It isn't that," said Adrian panicking "The magic's been leaking!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Ponder ran into the High energy building followed Closely by Adrian.  
  
"Where the hell is this leak," He shouted as he burst into the working students.  
  
"Over there, behind Hex next to the biggest anthill." Ponder crawled around and saw the leak. It glowed octarine, the colour of magic. Magic was leaking through a huge hole. It wasn't the size of a mouse hole anymore. It was big enough to fit a good-sized dog through. Ponder turned calmly to Adrian.  
  
"Adrian, for how long, would you estimate this leak has been here?" He said in a sickly sweet voice. It was out of character for him, but sometime he got really annoyed.  
  
"Well," said Adrian getting out his abacus and doing some very complex mental arithmetic,  
  
" Give or take a few days, allowing for the size of the average mouse hole, and how often we check around their and the acidity of magic on the building material…"  
  
"Adrian, just give me the facts."  
  
"About 12 years."  
  
"12 years! "Exclaimed Ponder." I don't believe this. I left this building for 14 years and this happens! Gods!"  
  
"What've we got to do Ponder?"  
  
"We've got to tell the wizards…"  
  
  
  
##########################################################################  
  
  
  
"Well, I though to myself, if you're going to have crime, It might as well be organised crime"  
  
The patrician was talking to Fudge. Fudge looked nervous in his presents, and this was unusual, as he himself was a leader.  
  
"Well, where we come from we sent our criminals to Azkaban, there we have Dementers, which suck the happiness out of people and leave them only the bad times. People go mad in there. Ever since we introduced Azkaban into our justice system we've had a distinct drop in crime." Said Fudge amiably.  
  
Vimes was starring at him with opened-mouthed astonishment. Fudge looked at him and said," What's wrong with you, Sir Samuel?"  
  
"You suck the happiness out of people?" He said, half astonished, half- angry.  
  
"Oh yes Sir Samuel, It's very effective .I can see you yourself would like to introduce this system…"  
  
"I would like to send some people to Azkaban, yes…"  
  
"Vimes," sighed the patrician, "You can leave me to talk to other guests. I have no need of you as my nurse maid." Then the two leaders walked off leaving him alone. He made some attempted to talk, but gave up and went to get some fruit juice. Even if he hadn't been tee- total, it would have been too early to drink. As he walked over to the buffet table a wizard caught him and started to talk to him.  
  
"Hello, I think I met you this morning., Commander Vimes isn't it? I an Arthur Weasley if you remember…"  
  
Oh gods he did remember. The overly pleasant manner, the eagerness, he had picked up on straight away, but he had felt it somewhere else…  
  
"You don't? Well I study muggles, very interesting in fact, how they cope without magic and…"  
  
"What are muggles?" Said Vimes in a dream. The man was beginning to irritate him, but he felt compelled to listen. It sounded interesting in a boring kind of way.  
  
"Muggles? Non magic folk. Can't even perform the simplest magic spell."  
  
"Wait a sec…I'm a muggle? I'm not magical. Why are you even talking to me?"  
  
"You're a muggle?" The red haired man took him notebook out from a pocket." Tell me, how do you light things?"  
  
"With matches."  
  
"How…do you travel?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere?"  
  
"Well, for long journeys, like from here to Uberwald, I would go by coach, but if I was just going across the city, I'd run, but if I was going across water, I'd go by boat."  
  
"Oh, oh!" said the rather excited man as he wrote jumping up and down " This is really good stuff!"  
  
"Yeah…" said Vimes sheepishly, trying not to look scared. He had nearly been killed on several occasions, but he felt this man would spring on him just to find out more. He tried to edge away. The man just followed him. He looked over the room. He could see Sybil directly across the room talking to a man who looked as if he also kept dragons who had red hair, and a man in black. If he could just slip away…  
  
  
  
Snape stood there listening to the dragon breeders. For such dangerous creatures, they were extremely dull. The large woman was totally at ease with herself, and Charlie Weasley was enjoying comparing notes.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you've got the big dragons? There was one once in the city, but it was just to big, and things how they are, it just disappeared. With a little dragon called Errol, long after we found out that it was a throwback from the moon-dragons."  
  
"Well lady Sybil, I do like the little swamp dragon. They have beautiful scales y'know. Well looked after." She blushed red at this complement. Snape just stood their, brain on automatic. How could he get stuck with the dragon breeders? The only good thing those dragons were good for were potions in his opinion. He sneaked off to the buffet table for a drink.  
  
  
  
Vimes couldn't escape. The man had him by the short straw. He sat their, being told about electricity and some bad jobs with the misuse of muggle artefacts. He tried to escape for more juice, but he couldn't. Sybil could handle these sorts of people. He couldn't. He tried to resist garrotting the man with his bare hands.  
  
"I suppose sometimes, with the job, I come home late, and that makes Molly angry. She has a temper like thunder. I'm glad she hasn't passed it onto the kids…"  
  
Vimes connected the word "Kids" and guessed molly must be his wife.  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"All seven of them! Theirs Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts bank, Theirs Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania…"  
  
"Romania?"  
  
"Country in our world, nice place, plenty of trees, then their Percy, works in the Department for International magical co-operation, they all should be around here somewhere, then George and Fred, twins. Jokers, always thinking of new products for a joke shop, then there's Ronald, he still attends Hogwarts, gets good grades though of, of course, and a keeper on the quidditch team. Then there's our only daughter Ginny, she's as cute as a button and very good at school. Have you got any children yourself?"  
  
Vimes reeled under the information about this man's children. He thought about his own daughter.  
  
"I've got a daughter" He volunteered.  
  
"What's she like?" Said the man eagerly.  
  
"She's…Okay. She's called Jennifer."  
  
"That's a nice name. She a good girl?"  
  
"Err…a bit of a trouble maker really," He said, for some reason unable to lie at this moment, "quite intelligent, just unable to get along with the teachers, or anyone at school really."  
  
"It's a bit like Fred and George really, always in trouble. Pity your girl can't come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore can set almost any child straight. All right, they still get into trouble, but they respect Dumbledore…"  
  
"Respect isn't the problem!" said Vimes, far to loud. It was a problem as far as he could see. A hereditary problem. It was all right in some circumstances, but in others… not so good.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Jack was now very angry. The teacher tried to get him to wake up from his semi-translucent dream as the class jeered at him. He looked up. He stood up and screamed. Not in fear, not in pain, but in anger, pure anger.  
  
The glass shattered as he screamed. It didn't sound like a scream, but a shrill pure note. He started to levitate high off the ground and his body looked as if it was outlined with blue. The blue line licked up and down his body, leaving traces in the air with its presents.  
  
He looked up from the floor. He smiled a nasty smile and raised one of his hands slowly from the ground. A blue bolt of rage erupted from his hand smashing the teacher, who had made his life hell, into a wall, and several passed it.  
  
His eyes where not his own, but the colour of the fire. They glowed bright blue and crackled occasionally. The class looked at him. Was this the same Jack they pushed around and made fun of? They thought. They didn't think this, but though, We better get out of here fast.  
  
Jack just levitated their, staring through the unnatural eyes. He smiled. Then the world exploded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm just going to get a drink" Vimes mumbled and made a beeline to the fruit juice. He was just about to pour himself a drink when a wizard ran through the meeting to the Arch- Chancellor.  
  
"Sir, sir theirs been a leek in the high energy building! It's been leaking into the city!  
  
Ridcully looked at the wizard with slight distaste. "Is this really necessary now Mr Stibbons?" He said.  
  
There was an explosion from the guild of teachers. A boy burst through the window and hit the floor causing several women to scream in astonishment. Glass covered the hall.  
  
"I think it's pretty urgent." Said Ponder " I know there are no wizards in the city, and no-one apart from a wizard could cause this much destruction."  
  
The patrician stares at the body. It was the first time Vimes had seen him scared. The guards in the hall ushered everyone to the yard. Guards came from the roof to stop people coming in. Vimes made sure the hall was empty and called "Sergeant Littlebottom, Get Igor Up here now! "  
  
She saluted. "Yes sir!"  
  
As the hall emptied he when over and studied the body. The boy was fairly normal, but his corpse was all warped and twisted. Glass stuck into his back like a bed of nails. He wore the uniform of the teacher's guild, but the journey through the window pain had ripped it to shreds.  
  
He looked in the remaining rags of the school uniform for a name. The name was…  
  
Jack Swifytery.  
  
Vimes sighed. Some times their where times that you had to feel for people. He had never liked Mr Swifytery, a social climber with nothing else on his mind, but this was the worst thing a parent could face. He knew that, even if he wasn't much of a parent.  
  
He put the boy in a restful position, and walked across the room. The glass crackled beneath his feet as he walked to the door. Cherry and Igor ran up the stairs, being the seniority of the City watch's forensics team.  
  
"The team will be hear soon, Mr Vimes, They're just calming down the crowds sir."  
  
"Cherry," said Vimes with a strange certainty, " I want you and Igor to make sure this boy lives…"  
  
"Lives!" said Igor exasperated," I can't make anyone live thir! I can prolong their life, but I can't give life, unless only a few organs are damaged, but he has far to much damage."  
  
The boy lifted his head up, a strange blue light in his eyes. "Mr Vimes, I'm not the last case like this you'll face. The magic can change a human. This magic, when in the body is permanent, just can't get rid of it. The magic only chooses a few people. The most ambitious, the most loyal, the most brave, the most intelligent.  
  
I am not the last changing. Whether it is at home, or city-wide. The magic has the children of the city. Some of them know, some of them don't, some are still in denial, frightened of people like you." The boy spat the word like an insult" Frightened of the general public, but the power can make the people dance like puppets for them. They control the power, of course, but if they choose not to…well I think you can guess. That's what happened to me. I let it control me. There is only one places that teacher's you to control it. Hogwarts."  
  
"He's delirious" interjected Vimes.  
  
" 'Fraid not commander. The changelings are every where. They are not evil, or good, it just depends on what they choose to do. They must be controlled by Hogwarts, learn to control the power, or it will kill them, like me. I would have been killed anyway, if anyone found out, but this way is easier. Vimes, you must love the changelings. They have power you can't imagine. If you don't work with them and make them your own, they will kill you. Even Jennifer. Whatever you would like to belief, the magic will make them do it. " Then he raised his head and stood up. He shouted.  
  
"We are changeling…we are not like other people."  
  
Then he folded into a heap on the floor, the strange blue light leaving his eyes. His body lay in foetal position on the floor. Igor looked for a pulse.  
  
"He'th gone thir. No hope, he'th dead. Too much internal damage, as if he had been kicked repeatedly in the stomach of weeks, then that thaumic thurge…. It finithhed him off thur."  
  
Vimes looked at the mangled body. The oddest thing was his face. It should have looked scared, or at lest mad, but it didn't. It looked like the face of a boy who had relief finally from this world. It was the face of pure enjoyment of death. That face would haunt him to the rest of his days. The face with the faint pleasure of being dead in an unkind world. He thought about his last words. He had shouted them into the rafters, so every one in Ankh-Morpork could hear them.  
  
We are the changelings, we are not like other people.  
  
Cherry looked shocked, as if she where about to cry. Igor was just writing down the last words of the boy. Cheery broke down. Vimes helplessly patted her on the shoulder as she broke down.  
  
We are the changelings, we are not like other people.  
  
He could feel that the changelings where going to change his life altogether. He could feel it in his water.  
  
We are the changelings, we are not like other people.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooh cliffhanger ending. 4th chapter will come up as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter 4- Theries and stuff about the p...

Hogwarts-a discworld crossover  
  
All right, this chapter gets like X-Men, but stick with me!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
There was hubbub in the yard. The place usually accustomed to dealing with very sedate watchmen, a couple of complainers and some screaming and kicking men was overwhelmed by the noise of a hundred indignant voices. The walls were straining under the sound. All the wizards from both realities we arguing with each other. By the time Vimes, Cheery and Igor returned from the hall, Carrot had been trying to keep the noise down. The noise was deafening, especially when you wanted people to be quiet.  
  
Vimes tried to wade through the sea of civic dignitaries. It was like trying to get a straight answer out of them. Finally, after about 5 seconds he lost his patience.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!" The room went suddenly quiet. He cleared his throat, and said, " Thank you, You are all free to go, but the dinning hall in unseen university is out of bounds until the forensics team has gone through that place with a fine tooth comb. " The sounds of indigent voices raised," Now, there are some good places to go eat in the city, and many interesting sights to see. I'm sure some of you would like for Senior Captain Carrot to take you for a tour of the city," he said this without looking him directly in the face. Then Carrot stood up and started to talk.  
  
"Well, Commander Vimes has a point. I'll take you out for a tour, and show you what Ankh- Morpork is really like" Oh gods, though Vimes, well be lucky if any of them get out alive if he shows them that. "And I'm sure you'll have a good time." There where a few grumbles, but as the man with flame red hair got up and got ready for the tour, a few other people got ready too. Finally everyone left or tried to leave.  
  
"I'm afraid," said Vimes, clearly showing that he wasn't afraid," That a few people must stay here to be questioned. They are Mr Stibbons and Professor Dumbledore. That is all."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Vimes sat in the questioning room. It was an hour since he had told everyone whom he would interview. The instant reaction was to have a fight, which the wizards did, with screams of who was guilty and who was innocent. Then they had sent in corporal Bluejohn to stop the fight. Which he did with pinpoint accuracy.  
  
Then as the wizards left for the tour, Mr Fudge had a fight with Arch- Chancellor Ridcully, and had to be separated by a bucket of cold water. He could see Dumbledore and Stibbons cringe with embarrassment. Then both of them, sopping wet had shouted their innocence until he had to get Sergeant Detritus to put them in the cells.  
  
Now they sat in their, sulking wetly. Dumbledore had just sat there, watching this happen. He had never seen a man as calm as the Patrician before. Stibbons had just cringed. A nervous constable looked around the door.  
  
"Sir, Dumbledore says that if you want to interview him you can now."  
  
"Thank you Constable Jones." The constable led in a wizened old man. He looked like the patrician in a strange way. Far too thin to be allowed, A natural authority and as if he planned his way through life, and sat behind a desk 24/7 (All right that isn't a Vimes-issm, but I wanted to write that.). He wasn't like the patrician at all though. The man looked like his face could smile without cracking itself and as if he had compassion. The silver hared man sat down on the chair in the room and looked expectantly at him.  
  
"I'm waiting for Junior Captain Angua and sergeant Detritus be here before we do the interview. "  
  
The door opened as the two officers came in. They pulled up two chairs and then Angua brought out a box. She opened it and said to the imp inside," I want you to record this." She put the box on the table, and signalled at Vimes to begin  
  
"Today is the 6th of August, three forty-ish pee em exactly. The interviewee is Professor Dumbledore" Vimes lent back," Dumbledore is their anything you wish to say?"  
  
"I wish to apologise to you for the way Cornelius acted earlier today. He just feels that he is under arrest."  
  
"He is helping the watch with our inquires." Said Vimes simply," But it isn't the matter of his Violence that is of concern of the watch, yet." Vimes lit a cigar and savoured the smoke," It is the matter of the…Boy."  
  
Dumbledore looked him in the eye. Vimes tried to outstare him, but it was like trying to outstare a tiger. "What would you like to know Commander Vimes?" said Dumbledore after a while.  
  
"I'd like to know how a dead person can come alive just to tell us a message."  
  
"Well… there have been several occasions when some people say they've seen the dead…"  
  
Vimes froze the air around him turning to ice. " Don't play silly buggers man, I want you to tell me why this boy came through the window, scared all of us then told me that there are…. Changelings… and that they should be sent to Hogwarts! I know you know something about this and I want to know everything! Dumbledore merely looked impressed and said  
  
"The only way I can explain this is to tell you the start of our kind. Where we come from, there are two kinds of people, Muggles, non-magic people, and wizards and witches. At one time, there were only mugges, until, some time about the 5th century, a wizard was born.  
  
Shunned by society, he travelled the land, meeting more of their kind. The Man was Salazar Slytherin, one of the people who our houses are named after, and they meet three more men, Goderic Gryffindor, Henry Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They were very resentful for there treatment from their type of people. They declared war. Muggles where almost wiped out, then Goderic decided it would be best to stop killing muggles, and better to explain to them. It didn't work. They were far too panicky, like chickens.  
  
Then as more and more wizards and witches where born, they had to do something. The four of them started a school for witches and wizards. They stared one, called Hogwarts. Then as time went on their where more and more witches and wizards and they grew. They started to grow old, and realised that they had to pass on the flame. They passed it onto Davis Tucker, a wizard whose parents had been born of the first wizards. They died and left us all alone."  
  
"Look, is this story going to take long?" Said Vimes, impatiently. Detritus gave him a look that could kill. "Please continue, " said Vimes a little too fast.  
  
"Well, Commander, from there the story ends except for the later wars in the 20th century, but the less said about them the better. All I can say is that children exposed to magic, Any magic at an early age, and are susceptible, can become wizards. This seems to occur in our universe, so it could, possibly occur in your universe. Well, it seems to be a natural thing. In our universe we evolved from apes because of the magic, so I suppose its just another stage in evolution"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait…We haven't got evolution here, we have gods."  
  
"How do you know they exist" said Dumbledore coolly  
  
"Well, I can't prove it, but if you go outsides and declare you're atheism, I promise you will be burnt to a sizzle by a thunderbolt."  
  
" As far as I can tell, this is just a normal occurrence on a World that depends on magic to exist."  
  
Vimes sucked on the cigar." So you're saying this boy was just a product of magical change? "  
  
"Well, outside Mr Stibbons was telling me this magic that had leaked seemed to be different to the normal kind…"  
  
"Look, we don't know anything about magic and the nature of it, so just explain it simply." Said Angua.  
  
"The colour of magic on this world is octarine isn't it? Well this magic is blue. We, as a rule, don't have a colour of magic, but when we have been able to store it, it has been blue. I think this magic has mutated to be like ours. Ponder agrees with me."  
  
"How did he know about Hogwarts? No one except the wizards and certain city official know about Hogwarts. Have you been messing with people's minds…"  
  
"I assure you I haven't Commander, but this boy, who was he…"  
  
"He was Jack Swifytery, son of the Secretary at the Teachers guild…" Oh gods, though Vimes he could have heard about.  
  
"He could have heard about it," Said Dumbledore," but he knows far too much. He wouldn't know that much about Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, that's true. Have you ever seen that boy before?"  
  
"I'm afraid I've never seen him before in my life." Said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time." Angua stopped the imp recording, and then gave Dumbledore a look to say he could leave. He stood up, and left the room with Detritus. A few minutes later, Ponder Stibbons came in.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Jennifer left her Klatchian lesson for lunch. She hated the teacher, but she got on with it. She was good at most of her subjects, but they didn't like her. They said she was brilliant at her lessons, but her behaviour was appalling. She often got into trouble, and she didn't seem to care. She although trouble with a capital Tee, had got the highest mark in Klatchian. She was now the least popular girl in her class.  
  
As she walked down the hall a boy with a face that looked like he had run straight into a brick wall, and hadn't noticed, followed her down the hall.  
  
He then ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm. Before she could respond he bashed her against the wall. She could feel the breath come out of her body. He held her throat and started to strangle her.  
  
"You bitch," he said as she choked," You think you're better than anyone else, but you're not. You're just a fucking traitor's daughter. You people think we've forgotten Lopez the kind? "  
  
Jennifer choked and felt him hand getting tighter. She made some attempt to speak, but he rammed his fist further around her throat.  
  
  
  
"Don't say a thing you fucking ugly whore, you killed our king and we won't let you forget. It. "  
  
"Get your hands off me you fucking fag." she choked out. His eyes narrowed and he punched her in the face. Her head went into the wall a bit further. Her lip was bleeding and leaving a bloody trail down her school jumper. She coughed up some blood as he had lessened his grip around her neck.  
  
He then let her fall to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. The boot hit her in the face as it came up. She did something she never though she would do. Tears streamed silently down her face as he hit and kicked her. The blood mixed with the tears.  
  
Then she got up from the floor and her eyes flashed blue. She screamed. The glass in the windows melted as she screamed. The boy tried to run away, but she seemed to lift him into the air and bash him against the wall with her hand.  
  
He screamed himself as she hit him into the plaster walls causing them to crumble. Them she dropped him to the floor hard and the flash of blue left her eyes. The place seemed to sizzle from the excitement. She looked at the bloody body of the boy, the shocked bystanders, the half-melted glass, the teachers coming to find out what had happened, and the intent on there face to find her guilty.  
  
An unfortunate new male teacher came up to her as she folded up crying. He touched her hair and she looked up and shouted, "Don't fucking touch me you bastard! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! She got up to her feet unsteadily and ran out of the school crying, blood still oozing from her wounds.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Jennifer ran through the Backside of UU. She was still crying and bleeding, but she didn't care. She had failed. She said she would stay in this school, but it was happening again. It was like in her dream. The boy who died, the face, the owls, she hated the dream, but she had to escape. She was running, but she didn't know where she was going, except away. She had to run away.  
  
She decided it was best to just run home. If mum was there, at least she could get changed. She couldn't go through the front door, it would cause a scandal, and she definitely couldn't go to UU, she would be caught. She decided to sneak through the backdoor of the Ramkin Mansion and get into her room that way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Ponder sat in the seat and shifted uncomfortably for Vimes to start the interview. Finally he signalled to Angua to get the imp recording. Detritus leered at him and made Ponder gulp. Finally, Vimes leaned back, lit a cigar and let the smoke stay in the air. Ponder could feel himself starting to crack.  
  
"Today is the 6th of August, four sixteenish Pee E M exactly, the interviewee is Ponder Stibbons. Mr Stibbons, do you know anything about the changelings?"  
  
"What?" said Ponder truthfully.  
  
"Changelings, Mr Stibbons. I here we've got some changelings in our city. I want you to tell me everything you know about the changelings."  
  
"I told you, I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" said Ponder strongly. He looked at Detritus. The troll could break him in two. He tried not to think about it and failed.  
  
"Maybe if I told you I know about your magic evolution theory you might know something."  
  
"Well, apart from the magic in the high energy building seems to have mutated, I know nothing."  
  
"Tell me more about this mutation."  
  
"Well, it seems that there is a new colour in the magic spectrum. Macreene. I think this mutation was caused by the evolution of magic on the disc. In the same way, humans are starting to mutate to match the environment…"  
  
"Look," said Vimes pinching the bridge of his nose," I'm just a copper. I can't be having with this. The only thing I want to know is if one morning I'm going to wake up and find that theirs an eight mile wide smoking crater instead of Ankh- Morpork. "  
  
"Not if you catch cases like this early enough. That boy obviously couldn't control the power and finally blew himself up. " Ponder did a daring thing. He stood up and rested his knuckles on the table," This isn't about the 8th son of an 8th son any more sir, It's about kids waking up one morning realising they can destroy their Maths teacher for giving them a bad mark on a test. As I think Dumbledore said, Hogwarts is the best place to send them. They'll learn to control their powers and become useful members of society. "  
  
"Not if they know they can kill us!" Exclaimed Vimes. He didn't even know why he was arguing about this. He was being spoke to as if he was the Patrician, although people were doing things to him they wouldn't do to the Patrician if they wanted to walk away next morning.  
  
"They won't because their will be magic people in squads with you! " Said Ponder. Then he saw the look Vimes was giving him. He removed his knuckles from the table. Then he remembered what Pippin had told him, Ponder gulped again. He realised his comment was falling like a lead balloon through a helium festival.  
  
  
  
"Well," said Ponder getting back some of his confidence, " Their more kids like that boy out their, you might even know one, and they might go the same way. Could you let this happen?"  
  
"I can't do anything about this! Talk to the patrician! He's the ruler, not me!"  
  
"Commander, you are on the streets, you could help find them! Watchmen may not be popular, but they are respected. They can help get these kids before they start to kill people."  
  
"Why are we even discussing this!" shouted Vimes," All I wanted to know if you know this boy and if you know any reason why he would be bursting through a window! I wasn't expecting to find out about magic mutation and how our kids are to change the universe! This is a…a…a…a crime and I need to get to the bottom of it! I don't need to be told about mutation! Just if you recognise him and if you pushed him. "  
  
"A crime Commander?" Said Ponder cocking his head like a quizzical dog," Why it a crime?"  
  
"It just is, okay! I want to know if you know him!"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"And where you involved in his death?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you! Now I can go home and get some rest. That's all I needed to know!"  
  
Angua stopped the imp and put it away. Detritus lead Ponder out as Vimes sat there acknowledging everything he had been told. None of this made sense to him. He heard noise in the main reception. It was the sound of more arguing people. It went along the lines of, "My (insert appropriate relative here) is expecting me home to night, I need to send them a message. " Vimes decided to go out and sort this out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer walked around the back gate into her home. Home was everything she dreamed of. She was bleeding crying and a total mess. This way she would at least be able to get a change of clothes. She crept around the dragon pens as she saw her mother tending them. She cursed inwardly, and tried to walk into the house unnoticed. She crept past them and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed at some bandages in the cabinet and tried to fix up the worst of her wounds.  
  
She heard footsteps on the stairs. She slid down the wall, trying to keep awake, and not sob to hard. It was only when she heard the door handle rattle she remembered that she had forgotten to lock it.  
  
"I knew it was you Jennifer Vimes!" said Lady Sybil" Now come here or…" Then lady Sybil saw the wreck that was formally her daughter. She was a bleeding, half crying mess.  
  
"Oh my gods…" Said Lady Sybil quietly.  
  
"Mum?" Said Jennifer simply. Then she wrapped her arms around her mother and started to cry again. She was a wreak, but she was tired, hurt and confused. Sometimes it was more than she could handle. Lady Sybil held her close and tried confort her.  
  
She took the gauze from Jennifer and wrapped it around the worse of the wounds on her arms, legs and chest.  
  
"What on disc happened to you Jennifer?" Said Lady Sybil trying to quieten her down.  
  
"I got into a fight… and he hit me…. and kicked me…then the glass…………..and then I sort of bashed him against the wall………then I think I killed him…." She couldn't continue. She just started to sob quietly, making her eyes go red.  
  
Lady Sybil decided that this wasn't the moment to bring up the fact none of this made any sense. She patted her on the shoulder and tried to reassure her. She stopped crying but the wounds still wept. She felt so tried so suddenly, so she said," Mum, do you mind if I go straight to bed."  
  
"Not at all Pippin, not at all, I'll come with you." Jennifer, half supported by Sybil, was helped to he room. Lady Sybil dumped her on the bed as she got a fresh night dress for her. Jennifer, only half understanding what was going on was shepherded into bed and tucked in. She fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Lady Sybil thought about it. When was the last time she had ever done this with Pippin? When she was six, seven tops. She looked at the thin, battered body and reminded herself why she put up with her. It was for these moments. The ones where they both realised that they loved each other and nothing would change it.  
  
But Sybil was also angry with her daughter. She had left school early and she was covered in bruises and wounds. She had got into another fight. It wasn't like when other, normal, children had a fight. She had inherited her fathers fighting spirit. She would fall, but she would get back up again until she became uncontious. Or dead.  
  
That had worried her for a while, especially at her primary school where she came back with a broken arm, but had managed to win a fight anyway. But it was who chose her to fight. She knew that Pippin would never pick a fight out of bravado, or for kick, but she had sent her teachers out in straight jackets for gods' sake.  
  
Sometimes she wished she'd had a nice little girl who liked dragons a lot and was kind and generous. She then realised what she was wishing for.  
  
Also, over the last few months she had been developing…strange tendencies. Things around her seemed to work in her favour and things happened. She never said a thing, but in the same way she found out what happened to Sam, she found out about her daughter's escapades  
  
Only last week she had found out she had nearly beaten a kid to death for teasing her, but she had been across the other side of the room for gods sake! She had definitely been expelled this time. Lady Sybil wanted to rage, but she couldn't bring herself to. The poor shadow of a girl had almost fainted when she got back and was a mess. And most of all she was her daughter. She may have run away from school, but she obviously had good reason. She had been beaten up. Lady Sybil sighed. Sometimes it was hard to be a human.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Vimes walked down to the cells. The two civic dignitaries were still sulking in their cell. As Vimes came down the steps they both seemed to look up and Fudge shouted at him, "I demand to be realised!"  
  
"You're free to go," Said Vimes simply, " You too Arch-Chancellor,"  
  
"What! It's that easy. I demand to know what I'm charge with!" Said Ridcully.  
  
"Apart from being bloody idiots, you're not charged with anything. " said Vimes struggling.  
  
"Well I should think so too! " said Fudge indignantly, we are guilty of nothing"  
  
"Idiots?" Said the Chancellor quizzically, "Idiots"  
  
  
  
Vimes walked again into a chorus of Angry Wizards. He sighed and waited as a constable of the forensics team pushed their way through the crowd. The constable saluted and said, "Sir the area is safe apart from the broken glass and the huge thaumic reading. I think it's safe for the wizards to go back."  
  
"Thank you Constable Phalli, I'll tell them. Is the forensics' team out of the hall?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"thank you constable."  
  
Vimes grabbed a chair and stood on it. He cleared his throat in a way that could be heard over the explosions of stars and they vital line that furthered the plot.  
  
"Well, the forensics team have looked through the hall and have found nothing except a high thaumic reading. You may go back if you want."  
  
"About time too" said a voice in the crowd. Vimes ignored him and sent the crowd out.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron came out of Quality Quidditch supplies with a Bard new broom. He looked very pleased with himself and showed them the broom.  
  
"It's just like my old Nimbus 2000." Said Harry.  
  
"That's 'cause it is a Nimbus 2000 Harry." Said Ron proudly.  
  
"I think it's really nice," said Hermione," But I've been looking at a new broom in the Daily Prophet. It's called the Star-beam 103. It's very experimental, but I heard it does speeds never even heard of. But it's still very hard to control. Apparently, it doesn't obey a person who doesn't have talent…."  
  
"Talent in what?" Said Ron, stroking the broom lovingly, not listening to Hermione  
  
"Quidditch, dumb ass." Said Hermione slightly angrily. Harry was listening intently. He still liked his Fire bolt, but he liked to listen to news on brooms. If he knew their weak point, he could beat them at Quidditch easily.  
  
"Well, I don't care about the Star- bolt, or whatever it's called, I think we should go and get a butter beer and toast my new broom." said Ron, still caressing the broom.  
  
"Ron, please stop stroking that broom," said Hermione, "It's making me nervous"  
  
"Ron, I have to admit, It's making me nervous too." Said Harry truthfully.  
  
"Alright, alright, It's just the best broom I've ever had, I can't help it. It compels me too."  
  
The three went into the leaky cauldron and sat down at a table. 


	5. Chapter 5- the letters go out

Hogwarts an Discworld crossover part5  
  
Well, chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. I admit the expiation is a bit lame, but if you over look it, it does get better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own T.Prattchetts work of J.k. Rowlings. I just think fanfiction is cool.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.  
  
The three went into the leaky cauldron and sat down at a table. Hermione pulled out her copy of the Daily Prophet and showed them the article on it. Harry had to admit it was very similar the fire-bolt, but it had very different density ratios. It was definitely a seeker or chasers broom.  
  
Harry liked his life. Except for the Dursley's and Voldermort and knowing that any person could be a death eater who want's to kill him and Snape, He rather enjoyed his life. It was only a matter of time before his life got a whole lot weirder.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The wizards had long ago returned to their rightful places. Fudge had declared never to return, and to never go to the discworld again. Several ministers had enjoyed their time their, and said it would be a good idea to continue trade talks. They already had six students for a lawnmower and a small ice cream Sunday. Dumbledore had returned to his office. He heard a knock on the door.  
  
Dumbledore, happy for the interruption, said, "come in Severus."  
  
Snape came in. "How do you do that?" he said.  
  
"Just a trick I know," said Dumbledore," I learnt it off a witch when I was younger."  
  
"Well, do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"No, please tell me."  
  
"Well, at the breakfast, you know that guard…"  
  
"Which guard?"  
  
"The one that interview you, and the one who was a commander."  
  
"Oh, Commander Vimes…."  
  
"Well, it's probably stupid and silly, but…did he seem familiar to you?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it…he did. "  
  
"Well, I think it is just a coincidence. "  
  
"Oh, said Snape slightly downhearted, "Thanks for your time." He got up and left.  
  
Dumbledore waited for him to leave. He then opened a draw in his desk and took out a list. He liked to look at the list of new pupils. Sometimes the names where predictable, and sometimes the names where a total surprise. He liked to know the names of new pupils.  
  
He looked at the first name on the list. Somehow the list always seemed to know who was a witch or a wizard and where they were and so on. It was a mystery, but it was said Ravenclaw himself had made the list to track down their kind.  
  
The first name was Nicolas Piton: Expecting, 29 Hashlore road, Hogsmeed, Exmoor  
  
He liked it. The Pinton's were an old family. The word expecting meant that they would only have to send part of the letter. Anyone whose name had been down before this time was said to be expecting. Expecting the letter.  
  
He looked at the other name. Susan Dillymoore: not expecting, 34 Fasting gardens, Kingston, Surrey.  
  
He liked it too. The list was never in alphabetical order. Thing were very different at Hogwarts, and he knew that.  
  
He looked at the next name Nigel knots: not expecting, 67 short street, Ankh- Morpork.  
  
Dumbledore tried not to panic. He looked at the next name. James Discernment: not expecting, 6 Cunning Artificers street, Ankh- Morpork.  
  
Dumbledore failed not to panic for the second time in a few second period. He looked again at the list. Written in the even handwriting was Esmerelda of Lancre: not expecting, the palace, Lancre.  
  
Dumbledore gave in and panicked. He knew this theory was correct now. The disc wasn't ready and desperately need help with the changelings. Even the Hogwarts four agreed. Oh dear. Ponder was right. The start of the change was happening. Time was changing. Dumbledore looked at the list again. Jennifer Vimes: Not expecting, 3 Scoone Avenue, Ankh- Morpork.  
  
Things as we know are changing and the world was tap-dancing on quicksand. In that case, the prize went to the best dancer.  
  
Dumbledore knew he had to talk to Ponder all of a sudden, even if Fudge didn't like it.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Lord Vetinari sat in the rat's chamber listening to the wizards from both sides. They had found more of…their kind. They had explained the theory of magical evolution to him and it all made sense. Basically it came down to three viable options. The first is ignore it and be prepared to wake up in a crater one morning. The second was to start a school for witchcraft and wizardry here right now, even they had none of their kind to teach, or last of all, send them to Hogwarts, and build a school here with their help.  
  
Vetinari listened to the same point being put across in different ways. The guild leaders did not like the idea of sending their kids to Hogwarts, but he had already made up his mind. It was the best way to do it. He stood up and stopped Vimes and Lord Downey trying to kill each other with nothing but their bare hands and razor sharp wit.  
  
"My colleagues, I have decided to what to do. Under the advice of Professor Dumbledore, Mr Stibbons and other people, I feel it would be best to send these children to Hogwarts. They will come back home in the holidays and so on, but it is predominantly a boarding school." Said Lord Vetinari waving down the uproar of the rightly indignant, "I know some of you don't like it, but it is the best plan of action and I believe it would be better than ragging war on them as Mr Boggis suggested."  
  
The leader of the thieves' guild tried to slip under the table unnoticed.  
  
"Dumbledore will sent the letters out to the parents of these children, and we shall see if they come. Thank you." Vetinari gave them a stare, and like scared dogs, they whimpered and scurried out. As the leaders left, Dumbledore and Vetinari shock hands and then went their different ways way. Vimes merely stared at them. He could fell his life changing as they shock hands. He got up and left abruptly.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione where back at the burrow. Mr Weasley had come back from the mysterious meeting, and refused to tell them anything about it. He said it was 'top secret'. Hermione didn't believe him and tried to get it out of him, but she couldn't. Ron and Harry where playing Quidditch in the back garden with Fred and George. Hermione stared out of the window.  
  
She was thinking about Victor. She hadn't gone to Bulgaria in the end, her parents didn't like the idea that he was alone with her. She thought this was stupid, as she hung around Harry and Ron all the time and they didn't mind. She supposed that they weren't a threat. For parents who took having a witch in the family in their stride, they were stupidly over protective.  
  
She sighed and looked at Ron on his new broom. He did look good. Better than Victor ever did, he was just a walking jockstrap when she got right down to it. Ron, although slightly obsessed with his new broom, was in fact better company than Victor. He had a stupid accent anyway.  
  
Ron, his short, red hair fluttering in the wind, laughing. That picture was worth all the galleons in gringots for sure. She didn't know how to tell him she was a prefect. Harry had been told long ago that he was to be the new Quidditch captain, and had taken Ron on as a seeker instantly., as they had lost their three chasers already.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" said a friendly voice by her ear. It was Mr Weasley. Hermione turned around in surprise. He pulled up a chair and said, "Enjoying yourself here?"  
  
"Yeah, " said Hermione slightly dreamily," I'm having a great time Mr Weasley."  
  
"Oh," he said. Then he seemed to act like a very conspicuous spy. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know that meeting I went to."  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Well, although it is top secret, I though I ought to tell you something about it, as you're more responsible than Ron and Harry, and I can trust you not to Go telling the world, but just so you know."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"well, we've cracked the reality barrier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can travel to other realities now. And the main one we've travelled to is called the discworld."  
  
"Main one?"  
  
"All right the only one. Well, basically, they have mudbloo…muggle born people" Hermione slightly winced at the insult. She could tell that he tried, but sometimes he did slip " as well as their wizards aren't allowed to have children. We think it's got something to do with the reality barrier, but in other words, theirs going to be new pupils at your school."  
  
"New pupils?"  
  
"Un huh." Said Mr Weasley nodding. Hermionie smiled at him. He smiled back and said,  
  
" We've got some new people down at the office. I think you've got a new Defence against the dark arts teacher from there. A wizard it's rumoured, has a great record at their University."  
  
"Wow" said Hermione getting excited," A teacher from a different dimension! This is going to be an exciting year."  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Esmerelda, Note Spelling of Lancre woke up at six o'clock in the morning. The sun shone into her room as for many heroines before her as she brushed her short blonde hair. She wore a black dress in the style of a witch and her hair in the style of a girl who couldn't be bothered with conditioner when she had the most hair nourishing springs around.  
  
She was princess of Lancre, and, although she had her mother's hair, much to her regret, and her father's eyes, she had inherited more off Granny Weatherwax than should be allowed. Some genetics are passed through the soul.  
  
This morning was the same, until a huge tawny owl came in with something tied to its leg. Thinking it was just Granny Weatherwax, she got out a piece of bread and a bowl of milk and gave it to the owl. She untied the message on its leg and saw it was a letter. The owl hooted appreciatively, and fluttered onto he shoulder. She walked the steps down to the palace dinning room and walked into Shane on the way.  
  
"Morning Shane Ogg, how are you this morning?"  
  
"I was just going up to tell you the message to come down for breakfast, but I found you on the stairs. " He looked at the large owl on her shoulder.  
  
"Mamm, why've you got an owl on you're shoulder?"  
  
"It came here with a message for me, and" she lent over so the owl couldn't here, "I think it could be granny."  
  
"Oh." the boy nodded and walked up the stairs. Esmerelda walked down the stairs and walked into the dinning room.  
  
"Good Morning Esmerelda, will granny join us for breakfast?" Said King Verence the second.  
  
"I don't know, do you want to join us?" the owl hooted again, knowing that she would never get a better meal and flew down to eat all the oatmeal. Her father was reading a news-sheet from Ankh-Morpork, and she saw the head line 'Two explosions at Local schools in two days. Magic suspected to be involved.'  
  
She sat down, helped herself to some fruit and opened the letter.  
  
"What you've got their," said Magrat, Queen of Lancre, "And is Granny at the table?"  
  
"First a letter from some-one which granny brought, and Yes, I think so."  
  
Magrat turned white and shooed the bird off the table. "It can't be granny, she never send mail. Who could it be?"  
  
"I don't know, It says Hogwarts on the Letter." There was a sudden clatter on the end of the table. Verence had dropped the bowl of Cereal on the floor.  
  
"Verence! "  
  
"Sorry dear, but in the paper it says that name in connection with these explosions."  
  
"Explosions?"  
  
"They don't know either, but in one it talks about their breakage of the reality barrier."  
  
"I said nothing good would come of it." They all turned around. Granny Weatherwax stood in the doorway. They all calmed down realising it was her, but only slightly. " I sees Young Esmerelda has got a letter from this here new school. "  
  
Esmerelda looked at the letter. It was small, light and had a wax crest on it. She broke the seal and brought out the letter. It was very simple, but held ground breaking news.  
  
  
  
Dear Esmerelda of Lancre.  
  
We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. If you have received this letter it is to inform you of your witch-hood. If you wish to join this school, please come to Ankh-Morpork, the Patricians palace, with this letter, on the 23rd of August. They will be fitted with their necessary equipment during that week before school, (Which starts on the 1st of September) and be looked after and educated on their surroundings. I hope you will join our school, as you will gain more power over the years, and may not be able to control their self if they are not taught at Hogwarts.  
  
The fee will be $150 (including food, board and tuition)  
  
Yours truly, Professor McGonagall  
  
  
  
Esmerelda read out the letter and looked at the reactions of her elders.  
  
"Hogwarts?" said Magrat  
  
"150 dollars?" Said Verence  
  
"She's going." Said Granny Weatherwax simply. The two parents looked at Granny Weatherwax. Finally Magrat said the thought on every bodies mind.  
  
"Granny, why should she go? She's just a witch like me."  
  
"Magrat, I have to talk to you in private, Esme, go upstairs and pack"  
  
"Granny," said Esmerelda quickly, "I don't want to go…"  
  
"You've got to go Esmerelda, it's very important. And you're going whether I have to drag you there." Esmerelda, seeing she had to go, ran upstairs to pack.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jennifer woke to the lazy rays of the disc's sun covering her like a blanket. Her own blanket had been wrapped around her body in knots during her sleep. She sighed and looked out of the window. Then a nasty little voice in her head said, embrace the moment, hold onto this moment of zero recall, don't access reality, you're not going to like it one bit.  
  
Naturally Jennifer ignored this voice and tried to figure out what was happening. She heard a thump and a shut downstairs. Then Jennifer remembered the events of yesterday. Told you so, said the horrible voice in her head. She lent back into her pillow and sighed. She could here the footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
She figured that she had enough time to get on a top and a skirt before her father reached her room and burst open the door. She took off her night- dress and dragged a top over her bedraggled Auburn hair and a shirt on her thin legs. She put on her boots as the door burst open. As she had predicted he was still in his street uniform as he came in.  
  
"Jennifer, I want to know the meaning of this!"  
  
Jennifer looked at the clacks that her father flung at her. She read down a bit and found out she had been officially expelled of attacking a pupil and damaging school property. She knew how to get on his nerves.  
  
"I'm expelled," she said in a voice so calm that it could cut teak.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting…"  
  
"For what? " She then realised she had overstepped the mark, as Vimes's face changed from mere anger to pure red faced rage.  
  
" Why did you have to get expelled again! Why can't you just stay in one place for a month? You always have to go and get in trouble, then you have to got to a different school. Just why can't you just behave for five minutes!"  
  
Jennifer lost her temper and pulled herself up to her impressive 5 foot 6". " I don't want to be a good girl if I have to put up with stupid arseholes being stupid at me!"  
  
"Don't you dare swear" he shouted back,  
  
"Oh, so its do as I say not as I do now is it? I don't see you being a good thief taker and just dealing with unlicensed begging! "  
  
She struck a nerve. Jennifer took advantage of his momentary silence and said, "I get loads of stick just for having YOU as a father, I don't need old stoneface on top of things as well. I hate you!"  
  
The atmosphere went very still and icy. "What did you just say?" He said in a voice as dangerous as tap dancing in a field of land mines.  
  
" I said I hated you, you arsehole!"  
  
"Right young lady, you're grounded, and if you even think of leaving this room I'll stop your allowance. When I was a kid we didn't even have a dollar between us…"  
  
"…Let alone three" finished Jennifer," Heard it all before Dad, " She recklessly continued," I wish I didn't have a dad."  
  
Vimes threw her on the bed, locked the windows and slammed the door on his way out, locking it. Jennifer felt shaky, as if she had a fever. Her legs trembled and she cried for the second time in 24 hours.  
  
It was a while before she noticed the owl trying to get into her window.  
  
  
  
Vimes ran down stairs, still thinking about their argument. She definitely knew how to wind him up. Thief taker. That comment had cut deep. And the one about hating him. He just lost his temper and locked her in her room. He had just come in and Sybil gave him the note, slightly teary eyed. He had just lost it and screamed at her.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Sybil lead him into the slightly pink drawing room and closed the door quietly. She waited for a few seconds before saying, "What did you say?"  
  
Vimes sank into the armchair and said, " She said she hated me," Slightly accusatorily.  
  
Sybil put her hand on his shoulder and said," I'm sure she didn't mean it…"  
  
"Yes she did. She really meant it."  
  
"Sam, she was just angry with you, and when people argue they say things they don't mean…"  
  
"She's not people, she's Jennifer! And I wish she wouldn't get into trouble all the time. I don't want her to be perfect, but She goes through schools as if they're water! "  
  
"Sam, Sam, Sam. Just calm down…"  
  
"Calm down! Calm down!" He shouted getting up from the chair. " How can I calm down when she's in trouble every five minutes!"  
  
"Because I think she's a changeling!" Shouted Sybil back. The room went suddenly quiet. Sybil breathed heavily as Vimes took in deep breaths himself, absorbing the news.  
  
"What makes you think that?" said Vimes finally.  
  
"For one thing she's accused of bashing a boy about twice her size from side to side of the hall, secondly, she melted all the windows somehow, and lastly I've seen her use magic." She said counting the reasons on her fingers. Vimes stared at her in amazement. "If you had ever been around, not just chasing criminals around the city 24/7 you might have noticed something! "  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Said Vimes still in astonishment. Sybil was angry with him. He had never seen her this angry before now. He had to admit she was right. If he had been around more, he would have noticed some thing…  
  
"Maybe because you where to busy to come home! She didn't even know she had a father until she was five for gods sake! Maybe she might have told you if she thought you would sit down for a minute and listen to her. She never told me, because she felt ashamed to let me down, but she would have told you! " Said Sybil, almost shouting.  
  
"Sybil, if she is a changeling, what should we do? I don't know what to do! I'm just a copper, I don't deal with magic"  
  
Sybil seemed to stop being angry at once and said, "Sam, I really don't know. I was hoping that you would know. " They held each other tight, and kissed. They smiled at each other. Then Vimes said the thing that they both thought.  
  
"Maybe she's a changeling, maybe not. We'll just deal with it as it happens."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer had unscrewed the window and let the poor exhausted owl in. It hooted appreciatively and flopped on the bed. She untied the thing on its leg and unrolled it. It was a letter, addressed to her. She wasn't expecting that. She thought it was a new message system, and that it would be a note for her Dad. She looked at the address again.  
  
Jennifer Samantha Vimes  
  
The room with a view  
  
3 Scoone avenue  
  
Ankh  
  
Anhk-Morpork  
  
She didn't know why anyone would be sending her post, lest of all by an owl. She didn't have any friends outside the watch, and apart from the Ramkins, who had smartly detached themselves from her Mum, she didn't have any relatives she knew of. She turned the yellowish paper over and looked at the seal. On the wax seal there was a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake. In the middle of the four animals was a large H. Underneath was a saying in the old language, Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. She looked at the slightly melted red wax. She carefully peeled it off and took a book out of her shelf.  
  
She opened it carefully and put it in the hollowed out middle. She looked at the other precious thing in the book. A white gold locket, a cigar, a watch badge, her diary and a piece of paper with a paste on gold star. She put it in and shut the book. She took out the letter carefully and opened it slowly.  
  
  
  
Dear Jennifer Vimes.  
  
We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. If you have received this letter it will inform you of your witch-hood. If you wish to join this school, please come to Ankh-Morpork, the Patricians palace, with this letter, on the 23rd of August. They will be fitted with their necessary equipment during that week before school, (Which starts on the 1st of September) and be looked after and educated on their surroundings. I hope you will join our school, as you will gain more power over the years, and may not be able to control their self if they are not taught at Hogwarts.  
  
The fee will be $150 (including food, board and tuition)  
  
Yours truly, Professor McGonagall  
  
  
  
She read it. Then she re- read it. She read it again. The news slowly filtered into her head as she held the paper as If it was about to explode. She was a witch. The news confirmed everything she feared. She had made …odd… things happen in the last few years, and she could feel them get stronger as time went on. She put the letter down with the utmost care and stroked the owl.  
  
It hooted and nipped her finger affectionately. She looked at the note. It said the 23rd of August. That was only three days away. She felt herself shake and feel sick. She put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through the auburn hair. She sighed. She didn't know what to do. She was to frighten to leave this room, but she needed, no, wanted to tell some one. If she missed this chance she would just keep getting stronger and losing control until she killed some one. She couldn't bear the thought of murder. It was just…wrong.  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She sat up straight and put the letter in the book. She stumbled, trying to put it in book. She hid the owl in the wardrobe and stood in the middle of the room panicking. She had no idea what to do. Could she tell Dad? Who he shout, would he still Love her, not that she though he did at the moment.  
  
She stood petrified, waiting for the lock in the door to click. The footsteps were on the landing now, but she had to be wrong. There were two pairs of feet. This must be bad. She didn't know how bad, or what she had done, which is some how worse. The footsteps were getting closer. She flopped on the bed and tried to make it look tidier.  
  
She heard voices, to muffled to hear what they were saying, but close enough to be recognised. Mum and Dad were coming to talk to her. This wasn't good. She considered trying to climb out the window, then reconsidered. It would be worse if they caught her, one leg out the window. Finally, she heard the click in the lock and the sudden rush of cold air on her body.  
  
She looked insolently at her parents in the doorway and turned her head the other way.  
  
"Are you here just to have another go at me" she said in a would be calm voice," or just lecture me?"  
  
Vimes had no idea how to handle this comment. She didn't seem in the mood to talk, but he had to get this over and done with. Sybil had insisted. He took of his helmet and put it on the bedside table with a faint thunk. Jennifer sat down on the bed and got ready to be lectured. Sybil sat down next to her and said, "Did you get a letter recently?"  
  
Jennifer just said "yes" She opened a book and brought out the letter, still clean and crisp. She gave the letter to Vimes how read it, lips moving slightly. He looked up from the letter after an excruciatingly long time. He gave the letter to Lady Sybil and she read it herself. She started to play with her thin fingers, a cats cradle made of them. They looked at each other and Jennifer could feel the decision being made between then.  
  
"You can go if you want" said Vimes after a while.  
  
"But you have you attend your lessons every day, and not get into trouble "added Lady Sybil. Jennifer smiled and hugged Vimes around the stomach, resting her head on one of the dents in his breastplate.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said to him, into his breastplate. Vimes held her close in an embrace.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Well part 5 is up! Chapter 6 is in diagon ally, on the hogwarts express and hopefully the sorting hat and the first potion lesson! Hope you like it, but I can't promise the last two. 


End file.
